Digital Empire:The Lost Memories
by whitewolfgirl
Summary: For those of you who read Warriors of the Sun and Moon; Mai's 3rd DigiAdventure Summary's inside.
1. Summer Vacation

Mai's third digiadventure, her name's Ami though. 

I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NOR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!

* * *

**Digital Empire:The Lost Memories

* * *

**_Summary: 2 and a half years has passed since the Digimon Tamers parted with their digimon partners, who had to return to the Digital World, and since they fought against the evil D-reaper that wanted to rid of humans and their technology. It is the first day of summer vacation, and Takato Matsuki is enjoying it by hanging out with his Tamer friends, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Jeri Katou, and Ryo Akiyama. As they relate their memories of the past, a mysterious girl passes by, and overhears their conversation. Soon, Takato and the Tamers are set on another adventure,when the mysterious girl claims she can take them to the digital world to reunite them with their partners. When former head of Hypnos Mitsuo Yamaki hears about this, he meets up with them and is introduced to the girl who seems to know him. On their arrival to the Digital World, the Tamers and the girl learn of a great evil that has begun taking over the digital world, and plans to take over the human world as well. They are set on a journey to find a empire in the digital world that has been said to have been lost for several years. Within the empire, is the key to defeating the new evil. Will the Tamers manage to reunite with their partners,find the empire and destroy the evil that is lurking in the Digital World, before it reaches the human world? And who exactly is the mysterious girl that claims to be able to take the Tamers to the Digital World? Read to find out.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Summer Vacation**  
The sound of a chime was heard, as the door to the shop opened. Several people were in the shop, browsing through various things. Some kids were with their friends, combining their money in order to buy packs of cards of a game that seemed to be popular in their city. The person that entered the shop explored the store, looking at various things from music to videos, to video games. She passed by the group of kids and couldn't help but overhear their conversation. 

"I really want that card." one kid said.

Another replied,"Good luck with that. It's impossible getting that card, considering how rare that is."

A third kid asked,"Can we get the cards now? We'll never know if we have that card or another rare card, if we don't even buy them."

They went up to the register to purchase the items. The person who overheard their conversation went to where they were before and looked at what was on display. It was a colorful display of cards, listing different kinds and other information about them.

The stranger muttered,"Digimon Cards?" She browsed through the packs, reading what it said about them.

In the end, she got several packs of cards and went to the register. The person at the register noted the amount of packs of cards the customer had, but didn't say anything. He knew that item was the most popular in the store, especially considering what happened almost 2 years ago...

"Um, excuse me?" the customer said, and interrupted the person at the register's thoughts. He scanned the packs of cards and told the customer the total price. The customer paid, received her change, and exited the store.

As she left, she saw on the window of the store, a poster that related to the packs of cards she had just bought.

"How did I miss that?" the customer said to herself. Then, she shrugged and began walking down the sidewalk, humming. Several thoughts came to her, and one word was clearly on her mind: Digimon. She smirked as she thought about that word, and continued humming as she walked.

* * *

Takato Matsuki yawned as he got out of bed. The first thought that came to mind was, _'Summer vacation.'_

"Takato, come eat breakfast!" the brown-haired boy heard a voice yell from downstairs.

"I'm coming, i'm coming." he replied. He went and got dressed, then headed downstairs.

The first thing he smelled, was the odor of fresh baked bread coming from the bakery part of the house he lived in. He grinned as he sat down to eat his breakfast. His mom, Mie Matsuki came in from the bakery.

She asked him,"So, what are you going to do today?"

Takato shrugged and replied with his mouth full,"Might go hang out with Henry, Kazu, and Kenta at Shinjuku Park."

"Ok. Just make sure you're back before..." she began.

"Before it gets dark. I know." her son replied.

Mrs. Matsuki sighed and then went back to bakery. Takato finished his breakfast, and then went to go tell his parents he was leaving. He left the house and began running towards Henry's house. As he waited for the door to answer,he suddenly thought of something.

_'The digimon cards have become more popular, ever since what happened here in the real world. I wonder how Guilmon and the others are doing, since I haven't seen him in almost 2 years. I really do miss him.'_ Takato thought.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Henry stepped out. He was a blue-haired boy, who wore an orange vest most of the time. He greeted Takato.

"Hey Takato. What's up?" Henry asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to the park. It is the first day of summer after all." Takato replied.

"Sure. We should go see the others and ask them to come though." Henry said.

"Yeah. So...lets go." Takato said.

* * *

Takato and Henry soon gathered the others, and met at Shinjuku Park, close to where Guilmon used to hide. 

"So, what's all this about?" Rika Nonaka, a redhead with a lonewolf personality, asked in a sardonic tone.

"Well, it's the first day of summer, and I thought we could all hang out and do something." Takato said, a bit nervous about Rika's response.

"What did you have in mind?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, I'm. Not. Sure. Yet." Takato replied, his voice becoming quieter with each word.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Rika said angrily. Takato shrinked away from her. He was afraid this would happen.

"Chill, Rika." a brown-haired boy known as Ryo Akiyama said to her. Rika glared at him for a second, and then looked away.

"Well, then we'll just think of something to do. There's seven of us, so at least one of us is bound to come up with something." Henry said.

They nodded while Rika replied,"Yeah, ok."

As they were thinking of what to do on their first day of summer vacation, Kazu Shioda, another brunette, looked up at the sky. He looked at the clouds, and his mind began forming images. He said aloud,"Reminds me of the old times."

Everyone looked at him, and a frown appeared on their faces. Takato then said,"Remember how you,me, Guilmon, and Terriermon would play Rock-Paper-Scissors, Henry?"

Henry nodded and said,"Then that word that he would always use, moumentai, or no worries."

"And Guilmon would always call me Takatamon for some reason. Whenever I brought food to him, he would eat all of it, before anyone of us had started." Takato said, a small smile on his face.

"Would you guys quit it already!" Rika scolded them, receiving looks from everyone.

"Rika, what's wrong? I thought you missed Renamon." Takato told her.

Rika replied,"What makes you think that?"

"Well, seeing as you're all mad and stuff." was Takato's reply.

"I.." Rika was about to begin, but stopped. She had a sad look in her eyes, and turned away from the others.

"Don't know about you, but I miss Guardramon." Kazu told them.

"And Marineangemon." Kenta said.

"Cyberdramon." Ryo muttered softly.

"Don't forget Calumon, and Impmon." Jeri said in a sad tone.

They all nodded, remembering their digimon, and turned away from each other, looking at something else. Takato began thinking about Guilmon again, and the good times he had with him. He saw a girl walking in the park, near where they were, but barely noticed, as his thoughts were lost back in the past.

_'Guilmon, I wonder if you still remember me.'_ Takato thought. He looked up at the clouds like Kazu was a moment ago and saw a dinosaur's face in it, that looked like his partner digimon.

Rika on the other hand was trying not to remember her digimon. _'I don't miss her. I really don't. Then how come I feel confused? Who do they think they are, making me remember Renamon?' _

She saw the same girl Takato saw, but didn't pay any attention to her. _'Still, I wonder...has she forgotten me, or am I still in her memories, just like she is in mine?'_

_'Terriermon. I can still hear your voice in my mind. Your voice that tells me not to worry. Moumentai...'_ Henry was thinking.

Kazu and Kenta were also deep in thought about Guardramon and Marineangemon.

Ryo was thinking this as well, but he was also thinking about something else. _'I can't believe I'm not traveling in the Digital World anymore. I remember going to different places in it with Cyberdramon, and defeating our enemies along the way...'_ He sideglanced and saw a raven-haired girl who was leaning against a tree. _'She's been there for awhile.'_ Ryo shrugged and went back to his thoughts.

_'Calumon, Impmon. I miss both of you a lot. I miss Leomon too, even though...Well, I forgave Impmon for what he did, and Calumon was there helping me along the way. If only I could see all of them again, just one more time. That's what I wish for most in the world.'_ Jeri was trying not to cry again. She hadn't cried over them in awhile, but she felt the tears would come again.

"Is it?" a voice asked. Jeri and the others turned around.

"Huh?" they all replied.

The raven-haired girl didn't look at them. She looked up at the clear,cerulean sky and said aloud,"What you wish for most in the world...I would probably wish for that too, if I was in the position you are now."

Jeri, hearing some of the same words she was thinking, looked suprised.

"Who are you?" Rika asked her. She didn't hear the girl come up to them, and was annoyed already.

The girl ignored her and said,"So, you've been to the Digital World before, and know what digimon are." It wasn't a question.

They're faces were suprised. Henry asked her,"Were you listening on our conversations?" _'And thoughts?' _he added in his mind.

"I was trying not to, but all of your thoughts were too strong for me to ignore. Your conversations somehow reached me, and I wasn't intentionally listening to you. I was just passing through the park, trying to find a store in this city." was her reply.

Henry's eyes widened. _'She heard what I said?'_

Takato asked her,"What do you mean?"

The girl took her eyes away from the sky, and looked back down at them, but only for a second. She then turned to look at the playground of Shinjuku Park. She said softly,"Do you wish to see your digimon again?"

Silence enveloped them. They looked at her as if she had asked them if they wanted superpowers.

"W..w..hat?" Takato stumbled over the word.

She repeated,"Do you wish to see them again? To go to the Digital World, and meet your partner digimon?"

Nobody said anything. They continued staring at her with wide eyes, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Rika, breaking the spell of silence asked again,"Who are you? Why were you listening to our conversations, and how did you hear our thoughts? And how do you know about what we were talking and thinking about?!"

The girl turned to face her. Rika noticed a sharp glint hidden in the girl's emerald eyes. Her eyebrows met together, as she tried to piece everything together about who this girl was.

The girl replied,"It would take awhile for me to explain how I know about digimon and the Digital World. By the time I finished, we would all be decayed and rotten skeletons. As I said, I wasn't meaning to hear what you were saying or thinking, I was just passing through and heard everything by accident. I can't tell you more about how I heard your thoughts, otherwise you would think I'm a lunatic. However, I can tell you my name. It is Ami Suzuki."

They're eyes widened even more. The girl who called herself Ami seemed like a regular person. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, and rested on her shoulder.  
As Rika noticed, her eyes had a sharp glint hidden in them. Ami was dressed in different shades of blue, with silver. She had a navy jacket over her cerulean t-shirt, with a silver stripe going down each shoulder. A silver wolf was on her shirt.  
Her blue jeans were flared, and went down to her ankles. Ami's sneakers were white with silver, and light blue around the bottom part. There was a light blue checkmark outlined in a darker blue on each sneaker. She was carrying a large sand colored bag at her side.

"You're..." Jeri was about to begin. She couldn't believe it was her.

Ami saw their faces and couldn't help but laugh. They looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm not her. Not _**that**_ Ami Suzuki. We just both happened to have the same name, but I am not a famous singer like her. She's older than me, and no, I have not met her before." she replied, trying not to laugh.

"Oh." they said, a bit confused.

"Ok, seeing as no one has answered my question..." Ami sighed and began. "Yes, I know what the Digital World is, and what digimon are. I have been there before myself. Based on the sad expressions that were on your faces, and your thoughts, I thought that you might miss your digimon, and it's your business anyways...so yeah. I should probably leave now."

She stood up and was about to leave when Takato said,"Wait!"

Ami turned around. Takato asked her,"Can you really take us to the Digital World?"

"Of course." Ami replied.

"Takato, what are you doing?" Rika said, an angry expression on her face.

Takato ignored her and continued,"So you can take all of us, to the Digital World, so we can meet our digimon? You can really do that?"

Ami nodded, replying,"Seeing as you might ask again, yes, I can."

"You could be lying." Henry told her.

She shrugged and said,"I could be. On the other hand, I might not. You don't know."

"Well, which one is it? Are you telling the truth or not?" Kazu asked her, becoming annoyed.

"That's something you have to figure out by yourself, whether I'm lying or not. Tell you what, if you believe me, then meet me tommorow morning at this exact spot. Then, I'll prove to you whether I'm lying or not. If you don't believe me, then you can not come and do whatever you were doing. That sound fair enough?" she said.

All of them except Rika and Ryo nodded.

"How will you prove whether you're lying or not?" Ryo asked, suspiciously.

Ami replied with a mysterious grin on her face,"You'll have to come tommorow to see. By the way, if you are coming, bring supplies. Food especially. We will need them, I'll tell you that. However, what you tell your parents about this, is your concern."

Takato frowned. He forgot about his parents.

"We can tell them that we're going to sleepover at Kazu's house, and then that we're going on a camping trip for 2 weeks." Henry said.

"Hey! Why is it my house?" Kazu asked.

"Because you can tell your mom we're going to the Digital World, and she won't worry much about it. She can just pretend and tell our parents that we are going on a camping trip." Henry replied.

"You're mom's nice." Kenta added.

"I guess so..." Kazu said.

"Ok then. Wow, it's late already. I better go, but before I leave, may I ask you to do something?" Ami asked.

"What?" they asked her.

Ami reached into the large bag at her side, and took a notepad out. Rika's eyebrows met. She had seen something move in the bag. _'What was that?'_ she thought.

"Can you write your name, digimon's name, its description, likes/dislikes if you want, and a favorite saying it has?"

"Why?" Henry asked her.

"It's nothing important. I'm just curious, and it will help us when we're looking for your digimon in the Digital World. It is a world after all." Ami replied.

"Come on Henry. Doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with that." Takato told him.

"I guess so." Henry replied. Ami passed the notepad around, along with a blue pen.

When everyone was done,(Rika had reluctantly wrote something down) she was handed back the notepad.

"See you tommorow then. _Sayonara_!" Ami shouted, and left Shinjuku Park.

"I know she told us her name, but who was that girl?" Ryo asked, still suspicious.

The others shrugged. Rika said,"I don't trust her. A random girl comes up to us and tell us she knows what we're talking about, and that she can take us to the Digital World!..." she stopped.

"I don't know how I know, but I don't think she was lying Rika. Something about her told me she can really take us to the Digital World to see our Digimon." Takato said.

"That's what she wants us to think. She could just be someone pulling a prank on us, or wanting to know more about what happened almost 3 years ago, trying to get information from us." Rika said.

"Maybe, but I guess we'll find out tommorow." Takato said and looked up. "It's getting late anyway. So much for planning what to do on our first day of summer vacation."

Henry nodded and replied,"Yeah. Well, I'll see you guys tommorow. If not here to see what that girl Ami was talking about, then maybe we can go to Kazu's house and go on that camping trip. No use wasting a good idea for the summer."

The others nodded and said some other stuff, and then they left.

* * *

As Rika was walking home she wondered,_'Could she be telling the truth?'_ She shook her head, thinking,_'No, she can't be...but her eyes. She knows a lot of things we don't know. And what was that thing in her bag? I'm sure I saw something move.'_ She continued thinking about these things as she arrived at home. 

Henry sighed as he layed on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, his mind full of swirling thoughts. _'Can we really trust that girl? She seemed nice, but what if Rika is right? What if she is pulling a scam on us? But there was something in her voice, her tone, that said she was serious about what she meant. It would be nice to see Terriermon again, and hear him talk, and laugh. I guess I will go, but there's something I want to know. Like Ryo said, who was that girl? She claims she's been to the Digital World before. Could that really be true?'_

Tired, he yawned, and decided to sleep on it. He turned off the light in his room, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Takato was at home, packing things for his trip. _'I can't wait to see Guilmon again! We'll have new adventures, and lots more fun! I just hope Mom and Dad believe me when I tell them I'm going on a camping trip. Hopefully, they'll let me go.' _Once he finished packing, he went to sleep, dreaming about being reunited with his digimon.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." a voice said. 

Ami didn't hear the voice at first. She was looking out her window at the night sky, and sighed contently. After a long trip, and a discussion, she was glad to relax in a hotel, in a comfy bed.

"Ami-sama." the voice said.

"Huh?" Ami turned away from the night sky and looked at the owner of the voice.

The creature looked like a small silver furry ball with four legs, wolfpup, sharp, pointy ears, and a fluffy, black-tipped tail. It had sapphire eyes that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Why did you tell those kids that you could take them to the Digital World?" the creature asked.

"Because I _**can**_ take them to the Digital World." Ami replied.

The furry thing sighed. Then it said,"I know you can, but you're avoiding the question."

"Lupemon..." Ami began.

"Ami, you can't take them to the Digital World. Soon, their parents will be wondering where they are, and when you bring them back home, you'll be the one responsible for telling them. Then, you'll have to tell them to say goodbye to their digimon, as well as many other things!" Lupemon told her.

"Then I'll do that, after making sure they have a good time in the Digital World." Ami replied.

"They're curious already, wondering who you are, and how you know about what they know. They will ask you questions, and you'll eventually have to answer them. You can't tell them though." Lupemon said.

"Done yet?" Ami asked.

Lupemon shook her head and continued,"What about when they find out? The four great guardians of the Digital World? They might understand that these kids know about the digital world and what you're doing for them, but then they won't let you come into the Digital World anymore, and I won't see you again."

Ami looked down and muttered,"I didn't think of that. I don't want to say goodbye to you though, Lupomon. There's nowhere I belong in this human world. My parents, I don't know what happened to them, or why they left me alone. My friends, they're in another dimension, one I don't know how to get back to. The Digital World is the only place I actually fit in, even though it's full of digimon. But you saw, heard, and felt these kids emotions. They still remember their digimon,and miss them. What if you were in the Digital World and I in this world, and someone offered me the opportunity to see you again? Wouldn't you want me to take it?"

"Of course I would, but Ami-sama you can't...I mean...oh I don't know! I guess it's ok. I wouldn't know, I'm not in charge with these kinds of things." Lupemon said. They both didn't say anything for awhile.

Finally Lupemon said,"Ok, we can take them to the Digital World. For a short period of time however. Remember, no more than two Earth weeks, otherwise their parents will wonder what happened to them."

Ami nodded and replied,"Well, since I have that one special ability, we can spend plenty of time in the Digiworld, withought worrying."

"You shouldn't use that." Lupemon warned.

"Oh, who knows. When the time is right, I'll take them back home. We better pack though. Look at the time it is already." Ami told her, and yawned.

"By the way, how are you going to prove to them you're not lying?" Lupemon asked.

Still yawning, Ami replied,"I'll just show them you. That's proof enough."

"You're right, it is." the wolfpup digimon replied.

They began gathering their important belongings, packing them in Ami's large bag. Something shiny, glinted in the moonlight. Ami reached for it. The item looked like a regular walkie-talkie, but it was something much more important. Lupemon noticed Ami's vague expression, and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing, except well, this thing has been acting weird ever since we've arrived. Maybe because of the Digital Gate in this world, but I'm sure it's just that. Nothing to worry about." Ami replied.

"If you say so." Lupemon said, yawning. After everything was packed, they went to bed.

"Goodnight Lupemon." Ami said.

Lupemon replied,"Goodnight Ami-sama."

"I told you don't have to call me that."

Her digimon shrugged and said,"I'm used to saying it."

Ami sighed, and didn't replied. They both eventually fell asleep, both of them sharing the same dream about their previous adventures, and about what their new adventure will be like.

* * *

Please comment, and NO FLAMES! 


	2. An Encounter

**Chapter 2: An Encounter**

"Did you remember to pack your underwear?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.

"Yes mom." Takato sighed, embarrassed.

"Allright then. See you in 2 weeks, and be careful!" his mom cried out as Takato left his house.

He ran along the sidewalk, carrying his backpack, excited at what would happen today.

_'I get to see Guilmon! I get to see Guilmon!'_ he thought excitedly.

Takato was too busy thinking about being reunited with Guilmon, he didn't notice where he was going, and bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry..." he began and then looked up at the person he had bumped into.

He had dandelion-colored hair, and his eyes were covered by his sunglasses.

"Yamaki?" Takato said.

"Well what do we have here? Takato Matsuki right? You seem to be in a rush." Mitsuo Yamaki commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah...I'm going camping with some of my friends for a few weeks." Takato replied, trying not to let his voice show what he was thinking. He wasn't sure whether to tell Yamaki about how he might be able to see Guilmon again.

"Allright then, enjoy yourself." Yamaki told him, seeming not to notice anything wrong.

"Yeah." Takato said, and ran off in the opposite direction Yamaki was going.

What Takato didn't realize as he ran off, was that he had still had his D-Power clipped to his pants pocket as he ran into Yamaki.

Yamaki frowned and thought,_'He's carrying that to a camping trip?'_

Curious, he decided to follow, but secretly, wanting to find out more.

* * *

"Well, well. So you decided to come after all." Kazu snickered.

Rika scowled, glaring at him, but said nothing.

"Looks like everyone came." Kenta commented. He was right.

In the end, all the Tamers finally decided to come to see if what the mysterious girl Ami that they met yesterday, said, was true. Some like Takato, Kazu, and Kenta, believed her worlds. Others like Rika and Ryo, didn't, but wanted to see what would happen. Then there was the ones like Henry and Jeri who weren't sure whether Ami was lying or not, but they wanted to know how Ami knew about the Digital World.

"Henry is it true? Can we really see Terriermon and Lopmon again?" Henry's little sister, Suzie asked. He explained to the others, that the night before, his sister saw him packing, and eventually found out about the trip. In order to make sure she wouldn't tell either of her parents, he had brought her along.

"I don't know Suzie. That's what we're about to find out." Henry replied, wishing Suzie hadn't found out. He didn't want her hopes to be crushed about going to the Digital World again.

"So where is that girl?! All of us came, and she's not even here!" Rika said angrily, still scowling.

_Almost_ everyone was there, except for the person they expected to be at the park first.

"Chill, Rika." Ryo told her, making Rika scowl more.

Takato said reasuringly,"I'm sure she's coming. Maybe she had some trouble on the way." In his mind, Takato hoped he was right.

They waited in silence, for several more hours. Afternoon arrived, and still no sign of the mysterious girl they met yesterday.

_Then..._

"See I told you, she came!" Takato exclaimed when he saw a shadow approach.

However, the shadow turned out to be...

"Yamaki?" all of the Tamers said at the same time, except Suzie who knew him by another name.

"Mr. Dark Man?" she said softly.

"What are all of you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a camping trip?" Yamaki asked with an eyebrow raised. He looked at Takato, who was getting nervous.

"Wha..how do you know about that?" Henry asked.

Yamaki pointed to Takato and replied,"I met him earlier this morning. When he said it, I believed him, and then I saw the D-Power clipped to his pants' pocket."

Everyone look at Takato's D-Power, which surely was clipped to his pants' pocket.

"I was a bit curious as to why he had that." Yamaki finished.

"Maybe he always carries it, as a token to remember his partner digimon who he hasn't seen for awhile." a voice said out of the midst.

Everyone turned to see Ami who had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Yamaki noticed her and frowned.

"Sorry for arriving late. It was hard finding some of the supplies for our trip. You won't believe all the places I went to, in order to find some of these things. I also stopped for lunch on the way." Ami said with a smile, seeming not to notice the feeling in the air, surrounding all of them.

Then, she noticed. Ami frowned and asked,"What's going on?"

"Who might you be?" Yamaki asked.

Ami looked at him and replied,"Shouldn't you give your name first, before I tell you mine?"

The feeling in the air, tensed. No one made a sound except for those two.

"Mitsuo Yamaki." Yamaki told her.

"Ami Suzuki." was her response, receiving an eyebrow raised from Yamaki.

She told him,"Not the singer. I'm just a regular teenager."

"I see." he replied.

"I really don't want to ask again, but what's going on here? Do you know each other?" Ami asked the Tamers and Yamaki.

Yamaki answered for them,"We have had several encounters, and eventually worked together on a difficult project."

It was Ami's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Difficult project?"

"Classified information." he replied.

"I see."

As they were talking, Takato was thinking,_'She understands what he's saying?'_

The other Tamers had similar thoughts.

It was then silent for a few minutes. Yamaki finally broke the silence by saying,"About what you first said when you arrived..."

"What? Oh about Takato's digivice?" Ami asked. Seeing a few suprised faces she took out the same notepad from yesterday, and said,"I remembered the order of wrote down on here first. Takato Matsuki was first, then Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, and so on."

She then turned to Yamaki and said,"What you want to know is how I know that his digivice is real, and that he's missing his partner? Am I correct?"

'You are." Yamaki replied.

Ami sighed and said,"Oh boy. I'm guessing you know that digimon exist?" She received a nod.

"Well then,while I'm sure it'll be fun trying to hide what we're doing from you, I better not. The real reason Takato Matsuki is carrying his digivice is because he'll need it for where we're all going." she said, and paused.

Then, all of them saw a movement coming from the bag she had been carrying. No one moved or said anything, as they saw something furry come out.

"Since you'll probably get to the point in a million years, I'll just tell them myself." Lupemon jumped out of Ami's bag.

She told Yamaki,"We're going to the Digital World. I'm Lupemon, Ami's partner digimon, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lupemon thought as she told them that,_'If it wasn't for the serious air around us, I would be rolling on the floor laughing, at their VERY suprised expressions. Ami-sama, what have you gotten ourselves into?'

* * *

_


	3. Departure

**Chapter 3:Departure**

Ami sighed and stared at the ground. She could feel the other's eyes on her, waiting to see what she would say.

Yamaki waited as well. When she didn't say anything, he said to her,"Who are you?"

She looked up, meeting everyone's gaze and replied,"I thought I had already introduced myself."

"That's not what he meant." Lupemon replied with a groan, but not because of that, rather for another reason.

_'I told you this was a bad idea.'_ she thought, knowing Ami would hear her.

She received a short answer,_'I know.'_

'Well, what are you going to do?' Lupemon asked.

Ami didn't reply. She took out a device from her pocket. A beam of sunlight landed on it, and reflected the silver color of the device. It caught the others' attention.

"What is that?" Takato asked.

"Oh this? This is my D-3. My digivice." Ami replied.

"D..did you say D-3?" Takato said with a suprised expression on his face.

Rika spoke up,"Are you deaf Takato?"

Takato looked down, and muttered something no one could hear.

Ami then said,"So...what is everyone waiting for? We've been sitting here for awhile, and no one has said anything about going to the Digital World."

It was silent again. Yamaki adjusted his shades. Then he cleared his throat. Everyone's attention was turned to him.

"Well, I'm afraid your trip to the Digital World will not be happening." he said.

"Why is that?" Ami asked him.

"I think you know one of the reasons. As for the other reason, the place which was used as a gateway to the Digital World, has been sealed off." Yamaki replied.

He heard a small chuckle come from Ami. Everyone then turned back to Ami, confused as to why she was chuckling.

Ami had a small smile on her face as well. She moved a loose strand of her dark hair behind her right ear. She fiddled with the digivice in her hand, looking at it, not saying anything.

"What's so funny?" Kazu asked frowning. The longer they sat here not doing anything, gave him the idea that they had been tricked.

It was Lupemon who replied.

"Ah well, there's more than one way to get to the Digital World. You listed one of them. Ami-sama and I have more ways in case one fails."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow as everyone else gasped in suprise.

"So if you have more than one way to get there, I'm assuming you've been there plenty of times?" he asked.

The smile on Ami's face disappeared. She crossed her arms, digivice still in hand, and looked at Yamaki with a piercing look. Well, piercing to him. To everyone else, it was a blank look.

"Maybe, but that's not your concern." she replied.

She ignored the gasps from everyone.

_'Ami-sama! Behave! You know not to talk back to someone in higher authority than you!'_ Lupemon said to her in her mind.

_'Sorry. I lost control for a second.'_

Ami cleared her throat and said,"Erm, but I don't see a reason of why they can't go to the Digital World." She pointed to Takato and the others when she said the word 'they'.

"Obviously, you don't understand how serious the situation would be if they disappeared to the Digital World." Yamaki told her.

"Obviously you don't don't know Ami very well and what she can do." It was Lupemon's turn to talk out of hand.

Lupemon coughed once and then said,"My apologies for that last remark." Then she was silent.

Another eerie silence came, followed by the wind blowing through Shinjuku Park.

Then, Takato spoke. Everyone's eyes turned to him when he did.

He cleared his throat and began softly, gradually getting loud enough for everyone to hear, asking Ami,"Why...why well um...why did you come up to us the other day and say you could take us to the Digital World? I mean, you said you can, and proved it by showing us your digimon, but well..." his voice trailed off. He wasn't sure how to say the rest.

Ami replied,"What if I show you how you can get to the Digital World?"

"You were going to show them anyway." Lupemon muttered, and stopped when her eyes met Ami's.

"Um, ok. When?" Takato asked.

Ami replied, a slight smile on her face appearing,"Right now."

"Right... now? Takato said a bit suprised.

"Mmhmm." Ami replied, and grabbed her bag. The others watched as she pulled out a midnight blue laptop and set it on her lap.

Ami turned to Lupemon and asked,"Is it fully charged?"

Lupemon nodded and said,"Everything else is ready as well, Ami-sama."

"Allrightie then..." Ami said, and turned on the laptop.

After it was on, she took her D-3 and plugged it into one of the laptop's USB ports. She ignored the shocked glances that was on mostly everyone's face.

_'I told you we should've done it the other way.'_ Lupemon warned in her mind.

_'Well it's too late now for that, so we'll just do what we have to do. Later we can erase it from their memories.' _Ami replied.

Lupemon shook her head and went over next to Ami.

"Uh, what are you doing with your laptop?" Takato asked.

Ami didn't look at him, since her eyes was on the computer screen, and replied,"I'm opening a portal to the Digital World. This method is the quickest and easiest, since you don't have to go to a certain location to find a DigiPortal."

"Wait, you mean there are more DigiPortals?" Henry suddenly spoke up.

The same as she did with Takato, Ami replied without looking at him,"Yeah, but they're not easy to find. There's only 2 DigiPortals here in Japan, but there are more scattered throughout the world, some even deep in the ocean. Weird huh?"

"That's impossible. They would've been detected a long time ago." Yamaki spoke.

"You'd think so, but I just said they weren't easy to find. There are two ways to easily find a DigiPortal. One way is to use a digivice to detect it. Another way is with a digimon's help. The advanced human technology we have isn't enough I'm afraid, since the 4 great guardians are now fully aware that humans can enter the Digital World. They have been working hard, looking at the blueprints that make up the technology we have, making the DigiPortals that are scattered througout the world, undetectable to our technology." Ami explained.

"How were they able to find the blueprints of our technology?" Yamaki asked her with an eyebrow raised, while the Tamers were in awe.

Ami shrugged and said,"They had some help finding them. Not too long ago, when I appeared in this Digital World for a little trip, Lupemon and I encountered them, and they said they had something to tell us. They told us a story about how digimon from their world entered the human world via a means you called bio-merging, and then how soon 2 of them, the Sovereign, met humans in the Digital World searching for a special digimon. The humans told them about 12 deva digimon resembling animals from the Chinese Zodiac, tried to take control of the human world, and then those humans were soon charged to set out and destroy an enemy who certainly wasn't human, but neither was digimon."

"D-Reaper..." the Tamers said at the same time.

Nodding, Ami continued,"Azulongmon and the other 3 Sovereign said that some time after the D-Reaper had disappeared from their world, they saw the digimon that had been with you, appear. The digimon told them how they defeated the D-Reaper and were forced to return here. I was lucky enough to meet these digimon. They seemed a lively bunch, resembling their human partners in certain ways."

She turned to look at the Tamers as she said this.

"You...you met Guilmon and the others?" Takato said stuttering a bit.

Again, Ami nodded and told him,"Your digimon has acquired a strong liking to bread. It's very..interesting and quite comical. Of course when you're a digimon, have a human partner, and are in the human world, some nonharmful effects like that happen to you. Like, your digimon loves bread. Lupemon here likes to listen to the music I listen to, has a strong interest for anime and manga, and has aquired a love for chocolate and this other food I like as well. She also acts sometimes like and older sibling to me, which can be annoying at some times, but I endure it." Ami sighed at the last part, receiving a glare from Lupemon, and some small laughs from the others.

"I have to be, with the way you act. Recently, you've acted quite irresponsible. In fact, you're being irresponsible right now, taking them to the Digital World, without the 4 Great Sovereign knowing!" Lupemon exclaimed.

"What?!" everyone else exclaimed afterwards.

Ami didn't look at any of them, instead staring at her laptop screen, opening something on it.

She then replied, mostly to Lupemon,"Well you're right about that, but this is why I'm showing them how you can get to the Digital World without searching for DigiPortals. That way they can have final decisions about whether going or not. In the end, if no one wants to go, then that's fine. We're out of being in trouble with the 4 great digimon. They might not get to see their digimon, but they won't be in trouble. Of course, if someone wants to break the rules, well then we can go to the Digital World and I'll deal with the Sovereigns myself, so they won't be in trouble anyway..."

Her voice trailed off, as she turned to face Lupemon. The others wondered why she was silent all of the sudden, and then noticed the two. It looked like they were having a silent conversation, because at some points, either Ami or Lupemon nodded or shook their head.

Then, Lupemon sighed and said,"Well, we are giving them a choice, so I guess that's ok. The 4 great ones do owe us since we helped them hack into several countries records of their technology, so they could find a way to block the DigiPortals..." Lupemon stopped talking.

"Uh oh..." Lupemon coughed, and curled up into a ball, leaving everything to Ami.

Yamaki stood up, and everyone was silent as he did so. He walked over to where Ami was, and stopped 2 feet in front of her.

"So you were the ones who helped them obtain the blueprints, and were responsible for the missing blueprints I was searching for on my computer." he said softly.

"You mean records about back then when you were head of Hypnos, a company hidden from the public, that no longer exists? Records that were about technology you were trying to develop in order to get rid of the 'Wild Ones' for good in case your first few plans didn't work? Yeah, that was me. I also happened to find information you had on these guys. When I read the files, and saw that their pictures fit the description the Sovereign mentioned, I realized those were the kids whose digimon I met. The files about that technology that was never made, I took them simply to look at them. I can delete them later if you want, since they're no use for anyone." Ami replied.

Yamaki nodded and said,"Very well." He then was quiet, seeming to have something on his mind.

He asked, ignoring the fact like Ami did that the Tamers were listening to every word he said,"The files of those kids," he indicated to the Tamers and continued,"I found they were gone about 2 weeks ago, yet you met these guys yesterday. I'm assuming you had been planning this trip from the start?"

"Dang it, you caught us officer." Ami said, with a grin on her face, shaking her head.

Lupemon uncurled herself and said to her,"Might as well tell them everything."

Ami sighed and nodded. She then began,"Ok, maybe I did. After hearing the Sovereigns' story about the humans who had saved both the Digital and Human World, I was a bit curious as to who they were. So I gathered information about them, by asking their digimon, as well as finding the files you had about them when I was helping Azulongmon and the others, find blueprints of our human technology. When the digimon mentioned you and about the things you did, I wondered who you were, and was able to obtain information about you, therefore finding the files of these kids. So now you know how I know about you and these guys." She indicated to Yamaki and the Tamers.

"That's not all. When we were talking to Guilmon and the others, Ami could sense that they were upset about something. We found out that they had been separated by their partners unwillingly, and had to return to the Digital World. Ami wondered if the humans felt the same, so she planned this trip to the Digital World, so they could be reunited with their partners, even if it's only for a short amount of time, so they can say proper goodbyes when they leave." Lupemon finished.

"I see." was Yamaki's response.

Then, Takato decided to speak up. He said,"So yesterday at the park wasn't a coincidence. You knew we would be there."

"Maybe..." Ami said, a secret smile on her lips.

_'It was nice timing however, don't ya think?'_ she sent a thought to Takato and the others, startling them.

_'Don't suprise them like that.'_ Lupemon said.

_'Sorry, it's just well, I can't say everything I want to say with Yamaki here. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that he's too old too believe in other things even with the whole digimon-are-real thing. So he would be more freaked out than you guys if I told him what I'm going to tell you. Plus, the whole I'm-speaking-to-you-with-my-mind thing as well.'_ Ami replied.

_'Uh...'_ Takato was speechless in his mind. Yamaki had no idea, since Ami was talking about something else aloud.

_'How do you that?'_ Henry asked.

Ami knew what he meant and replied,_'You just need practice. If you work at it, you'll be able to talk aloud and in your mind with someone else at the same time too. As for how I learned to do this, that's a secret. But Yamaki's not supposed to know I'm talking to you right now, okay?'_

She received ok's from everyone, though some were reluctant.

"Ami-sama." Lupemon said, and Ami nodded.

"Looks like the portal is ready to be opened. As we were chatting, I was setting everything up on here." Ami told everyone.

"She also means it's time for you to decide: are you going to want to go to the Digital World or not?" Lupemon said.

As before, a great silence was a reply to their words. The same breeze that had blown through earlier, was blowing again. Ami set the computer onto the table she and Lupemon had been sitting on, and looked at the others, waiting to see what they would decide.

"So, you weren't lying about taking us to the Digital World." someone spoke up. It was Rika. No one said anything as she talked.

"Why would I lie about that?" Ami asked her, confused at her words.

"It just seemed like you were. I would've never thought that...what you said was true..." Rika muttered, looking down embarrased. Only Ami and Lupemon had heard what she had said.

Ami said so only Rika could hear,"She misses you too, and hopes you will come to see her, even it it's only for a short while."

Rika looked up suprised, her eyes showing it.

"I have to say, I doubted this too, as well as Rika." Ryo stepped up to the plate.

Then he said,"I guess I was wrong. You also seem to know more about the Digital World than I do, how?"

He received a reply which was,"It's a very long story, which I don't have time to explain here."

"Well, don't know about you guys, but this would have to be the most, actually, _only_ exciting thing that has happened to me this summer. I can't miss out on an opportunity like this, so I'm going!" Kazu exclaimed. He stood up like Rika and Ryo.

"If Kazu's going, then I'm going to! Also, what he said about the summer thing..." Kenta exclaimed, and then mumbled.

"I...I want to go too." a small voice spoke. Everyone turned to face Jeri. She looked down, but then looked up with a determined expression on her face. She stood up, and said louder,"I want to see Calumon and Impmon and the others too." Jeri didn't say more, but everyone understood how she felt.

"Henry, I want to go too!" Henry's little sister, Suzie exclaimed. She seemed to understand what was going on.

However, Henry refused. "You can't go Suzie, it's dangerous!"

Ami cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ami..." Lupemon began, but Ami ignored her.

"Ahem, how old is Suzie?" she asked innocently, or at least, sounding innocently to everyone but Lupemon and Yamaki.

"Nine and a half..." Henry replied, wondering where this was going.

"And your digimon said that all of you have been to the Digital World before, so she must have been 7 when she first went there." Ami continued.

Henry nodded. The others didn't say anything, listening to what was going on.

Ami seemed to be pondering about something. She then said shrugging,"I was 10 when I first went to the Digital World. Only I didn't have an older sibling to watch out for me. I had to watch out for myself, even though there were others."

"Yes, and you seemed to be more responsible back then, then you are now." Lupemon said rhetorically, earning a few laughs from Kazu and Kenta.

Henry then understood what Ami was talking about. He shook his head and said,"You're not her sibling. The others have a choice and can do what they want, because they'll be fine. Suzie is still young however. She can't be in the Digital World without me, even though you guys will be there to protect her."

"Whoa whoa, I see what you're getting at. No one said she would be in the Digital World without her brother though. I said that everyone here, had a choice about going to the Digital World. That includes you. Unless, you don't want to go to the Digital World..." Ami trailed off.

Suzie tugged at Henry's vest jacket, pleading,"Please Henry! I want to go see Lopmon, and Terriermon!" She seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Henry closed his eyes for a fraction of a second and then opened them.

"In the end, it's your choice. I won't force anyone to go." Ami told him and the others.

"How long will we be there?" Henry suddenly asked.

Ami replied,"As long as you guys want, but no more than 2 Earth weeks."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean, 'as long as we want' when it can be no more than 2 weeks?" Kazu asked, confused like the others.

"Let's say, that I can do something that allows us to be on the Digital World for a long time, for example, a month, and no more than 2 weeks will pass here on Earth." Ami said vaguely, while at the same time, telling them exactly.

For a while, no one spoke, thinking about what she had just told them, as well as what she told them before.

Henry then sighed and said,"Well, there's no danger anymore, right?"

Ami nodded and said,"Everything is at peace in the Digital World. From what I heard from your digimon partners, you guys haven't seen any of that."

"Well..." Henry began. Suzie knew he had decided and waited.

"Allright." he finally said.

"Really?! Thank you big brother! You're the best!" Suzie exclaimed, before anyone else said anything, and leaped into her brother's arms.

"Hey, moumentai. Take it easy." Henry repeated a saying that had stayed with him, even after the digimon that was his partner that was known for that saying, had left.

Suzie laughed, and continued hugging him.

That left three others. Rika, Ryo, and Takato.

It didn't take too long before Ryo spoke up and said,"Well, I guess like Kazu and Kenta, nothing interesting this summer really happened. Also it'll be fun going on another adventure in the Digital World, even if there's no fighting bad guys." He gave a wide grin.

"What about you?" Ryo turned to Rika.

"What about me?" Rika asked, with a sour look on her face.

"Are you going to see Renamon or what?" Ami could see he was in a teasing mode and wondered some things.

"Since when do you care about what I think?" Rika asked, the expression on her face still the same.

"Whoa, don't start fighting again you two." Henry told them.

"We aren't fighting, we're having a thoughtful conversation." Rika snapped at him. Henry backed off, saying no more.

"Okay...back to my question. Are you going or not?" Ryo asked. He seemed to be the only one, Ami noticed, who wasn't afraid of Rika. He was grinning as he talked to her.

"And what does it matter to you if I go or not?" Rika demanded.

Ryo shrugged, saying nothing.

He then said the wide grin on his face appearing,"Well it be interesting to see you do something else with Renamon, besides fighting bad digimon. You need a vacation as well, like the rest of us. Anything wrong with that?"

"I.." Rika began, but stopped. She had nothing to reply.

"Unless of course, you don't know how to have fun, and don't want to go see her. Poor Renamon. I wonder how she will react when she finds out you didn't want to come..ow!" Ryo yelled, and rubbed at his arm.

Rika's fist turned back to normal, and she replied calmly,"I know how to have fun, and I don't need you telling me I don't know and can't."

"So does that mean you're coming?" Ryo asked. Ami sensed in his mind, a hint of hope.

Rika muttered,"It's not like I have something better to do." She didn't look at him, and walked over to the table where Ami was.

"Um...ok.." Ami put her hands together, not sure what to say next.

Then there was one. Takato began feeling even more nervous when everyone's attention was on him.

"Well, you're obviously going to go. You're the one that convinced us to come, gogglehead." Rika said cooly. She didn't seem to be mad now, just waiting.

"Uh, yeah." Takato said nervously.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"Um well, you said the Sovereign didn't know we were coming, and would get mad if they find out..." his voice trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that. You don't have to worry about facing them." Ami laughed.

Lupemon told him and the others,"She doesn't take things seriously sometimes I'm afraid, but she's right. She can deal with those 4 digimon without my help." The way she said it, assured Takato and the others that she was correct.

"Well, that's mostly what I was worrying about." Takato admitted.

"So you're coming?" Henry asked him. Takato nodded in reply and turned to face Ami.

"We're ready." he said for everyone who nodded.

That was broken when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Yamaki had not said anything while everyone was deciding whether to go to the Digital World or not. Now it was his turn to express his opinion about everyone's decision.

Ami however, raised a hand at him before he could start.

"You can't stop them. They have made their choice. Besides, everything is at peace so there is nothing to worry about. We'll all safely return via my laptop." she said.

Yamaki asked,"If you are traveling to the Digital World through your laptop, how do you receive your laptop when you arrive there?"

She explained to everyone,"This is kinda different from how you think it will be. I will open the portal, and the laptop will project it. Then, I simply take it with me as I enter the portal."

"Anything else?" she asked Yamaki.

"No. I think that even if I tried to do everything I could to prevent all of you from going, I wouldn't be able to suceed." Yamaki simply said.

"Wait, so you aren't stopping us?" Takato asked him.

"You just heard him." Ami said, and then turned her attention to the computer. She told the others,"You might want to stand back."

They did what she said, and moved back, as Ami turned to her laptop, typing something. She took out her D-3 from the USB port, and then stepped back. Everyone waited to see what she would do.

Ami pointed her D-3 at the laptop and shouted,"DigiPortal open!"

A bright light came out from the laptop, and a swirling vortext came out as well.

"You step through there, and you will be taken to the Digital World." Ami said in an ominous voice.

Lupemon told them,"You guys follow me, and Ami will follow behind with the laptop. Hurry though, before anyone else from outside the park sees!"

They nodded, and Takato was the first behind Lupemon. She walked to the portal, and then entered. Takato hesitated at first, and then went in, followed by Henry who was holding Suzie's hand, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Then, Ami went and got her laptop. Before she entered the portal she turned to Yamaki.

"We'll be back soon. You can contact us with your laptop. I left something on there that allows you too." she told him.

Yamaki nodded and replied with something that if Takato and the others had been around to hear, their mouths would've fell open,"You are the weirdest kid I ever met."

Ami shrugged and said to him,"I get that a lot."

Then she turned, and with the laptop in her hands, entered the portal. The portal closed behind her, the bright light disappearing, leaving nothing behind.

The man named Yamaki stood there for a moment, and then began heading out of the park. As he did, he thought,_'That kid, is a genius.'_


	4. Reunited

This chapter is rather short, but then again the previous chapter was rather long...Either way, enjoy! 

**I DO NOT OWN THE DIGIMON FRANCHISE NOR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

3 more days until school... I will try to update as soon as possible.**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Reunited**

All that could be heard, were the sounds of screaming in the midpoint between the Human and Digital World. Everyone was yelling very loud at Ami, that no one voice was distinguishable from the others. Ami didn't reply. She patiently waited, with her eyes closed, until they would arrive at their destination.

Then, she and the others, landed with a thump on the ground. The Tamers groaned as they got up. Ami opened her eyes, and sighed as she got up. The first thing she saw were mad faces.

Rika beat everyone to what they were going to say however.

"Why didn't you tell us we were going to fall?!" she yelled hectically.

Ami replied in a regular tone unlike Rika's,"I thought you would remember from your last trip." She had a bored expression on her face.

"Ahh, you..." Rika began when she was interrupted.

_"Ahem." _someone cleared their throat.

Ami sighed. She saw the expression on the others' faces and turned around to face one of the Four Guardians of the Digital World, Azulongmon.

"Yes?" she said.

* * *

_The rain pattered on the ground, creating different small bodies of water. It was normal for it to rain here everyday. The townsfolk adjusted to the rain and went on with their usual activities._

_A digimon was resting in a tree looking at the sky. She sighed, and jumped off the tree, preparing to finish the duties she needed to do. She waved back at the digimon who waved at her as she went back to her job._

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Ami muttered. She ignored the few chuckles she received from some of the Tamers. Then, Ami looked up at Azulongmon.

"Be that as it may, you will have to be punished for what you did, breaking the rules." Azulongmon's voice boomed.

"Yes sir." Ami replied. Then she said,"However, I did help you hack into the real world's computers...are you sure punishing me would be a good thing?"

Ami waited patiently and hopefully.

Azulongmon sighed and replied,"You're right about that. Allright, I'll let it go this time, one one condition."

"What is the condition?" Ami asked.

"If I ask of you to do something for me, you must do so." the digimon replied.

"Deal." both Ami and Lupemon replied.

"Very well. I will let the other Sovereign know." Azulongmon said, and with that, he disappeared.

"Heh, nice dealing with the big blue dragon." Kazu said in a sarcastic tone.

Ami rolled her eyes, not replying to his comment.

"Ami-sama, shall we take them to the Town of Beginnings?" Lupemon asked.

"Oh, right." Ami replied and lead the way to the place where all digimon were reborn.

The Town of Beginnings was full of life as many baby digimon were bouncing around, playing with each other.

"Wow..." the Tamers said suprised.

"I'm guessing you've never been before." Ami stated and received several nods.

"Well, this is the Town of Beginnings, the place where all digimon, good or bad are reborn." she told them.

"Okay, but why did you bring us here?" Henry asked her.

Lupemon replied for Ami,"You're partners are around here somewhere, playing with the baby digimon."

"Oh."

They continued walking around the village searching for their digimon. Takato and the others were amazed by the many digimon eggs that were around, and the digimon that were playing.

"This place is peaceful." Jeri commented and received nods from the others.

Ami said,"Yeah. However, there were times when it wasn't." Lupemon glared at her, and she realized her mistake.

"What?" the Tamers asked her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Hey look, there they are!" Ami exclaimed pointing ahead of her, quickly changing the subject.

Some of them dropped the subject, but others like Rika, Henry, and Ryo wondered what she meant. Then they were distracted as they found their digimon.

An akward silence was held in the air. The baby digimon noticed, and they stopped playing, turning around to see what was going on.

The Tamers could only stare wide-eyed at their partner digimon who were in front of them. Their partner digimon who were in In-training form did the same. Then, Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, broke the silence by crying Takato's name and jumping towards him. The silence was broken as everyone akwardly moved to their digimon, reunited at last. Ami couldn't help but smile.

_'See? I told you this was a good idea.'_ she said to Lupemon with her mind.

_'Ok, you were right.'_ Lupemon replied as she rolled her eyes. Then she leaped into the air, and landed in her human partner's arms. Ami hugged her digimon. Then she saw Takato and Gigimon come towards her, followed by the others.

"Um..." Takato began nervously.

"What is it?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for bringing us here to see your digimon again. It was very nice of you." Takato was finally able to say.

"Thank you." some of the others said in unison.

Ryo nudged Rika, and she cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Yeah, thanks. I didn't think you were telling the truth that you could bring us here...but. I. Guess. I. Was. _Wrong_." She had her fists clenched at the last part.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." Ami replied smiling.

"Takato." Gigimon said suddenly.

"Huh? What is it...Gigimon, right?" Takato asked.

Gigimon nodded and then asked him,"Do you have any bread?"

There was another akward silence, and then everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Please Review! NO FLAMES! 


	5. Enter The Bounty Hunter

Hmm, I'm having some trouble trying to get the inciting incident into this story. (English term) Hopefully, I shall get an idea soon.

HAPPY GROUNDHOG DAY!

:3 I made a Division 1 Rating on my Solo piece for Solo and Ensemble! ;D (highest rating you can get) Also in Journalism UIL practice I placed 4th when I thought I wouldn't place. O: Tiring day, but an awsome one.

I DO NOT OWN THE DIGIMON FRANCHISE OR ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OWN!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter The Bounty Hunter; A Midnight Stroll**

The skull shaped island was surrounded by the dark waters of Digiworld. Many digimon feared it and what was there. Some of them had lost their friends or family who had went there and never came back. The waters of the island crashed back and forth onto the hard rocks, creating a loud roar. Two-thirds of the island was covered in a mass jungle, while the rest was hard rock, except for a thin slit of land at the top of the skull, being a beach. To a flying digimon's point of view as they flew over the island, it would seem to be uninhabited, and would give off a ominous feeling. What rested there was a mystery.

That morning Death was going over his list of duties for the day. Reapermon was a digimon who prefered to live in solitude for many reasons. No living digimon had ever seen him, and only a few had heard of him. That was just the way Reapermon prefered, being a myth. It helped his job become easier. Reapermon was a bounty hunter, hunting down criminal digimon and sending them off to their worst fears. Usually it was an easy task if the digimon was less powerful than him. However, if they were at the same level as him, sometimes if involved a lot of chasing. If Reapermon had emotions, he would despise chasing the digimon.

Reapermon looked over the list. There were only minor digimon on it, same as yesterday and the day before. Recently this had become a routine for him. If he had facial expressions, he would have frowned in puzzlement. He wondered what was going on. Back then, at least one Mega digimon would appear on his list, but now...

A gust of wind blew past him, sending Reapermon messages from the rest of the Digital World. Most of them he ignored. Nothing important there. Then, one of them grabbed his attention. Humans entering the Digital World. Their current location at the Town of Beginnings. What would humans be doing here? Reapermon suddenly froze. This rarely happened to Death. One of the humans...and the digimon accompanying that human..._them_. _They had come back._

_Reapermon was suddenly in the dark forest which fit his dark personality. He was hunting a certain digimon when they crossed paths. The two of them were running from something. When they passed Reapermon, they stopped and were quiet. As Reapermon remembered it, the human didn't fear Death, neither did the digimon. They merely looked at him; the human with her emerald striking eyes and the digimon with its sapphire sharp gaze. Then after a bit, they realized what they were doing in the first place. The two companions began walking slowly at first, and then picked up speed, leaving Reapermon to finish his duties._

The cloaked bounty hunter took out the bandana from inside his cloak. It was a midnight blue with silver stars and moons on it. The girl had dropped it when she was running with her digimon. For some reason, Reapermon had picked up and kept it. There was nothing special about the bandana, but Reapermon had never lost sight of it. For a few minutes he looked at it and waited for more messages to arrive about the group of humans and digimon, but there were none.

Then, silently as usual, he put the bandana back up, and thought no more about the girl and her digimon. Reapermon walked at a human-like pace, leaving his dwelling. Death had some work to do.

* * *

Night had approached the Digital World, and minute by minute, stars appeared and illuminated the dark night sky. Earlier that day, the Tamers and their partners received a tour from Ami and Lupemon of an unfamiliar area in the Digital World. As they went by, several digimon would take a few seconds to note the humans, nodding to Ami as well.

Since Ami took frequent trips to the Digital World, the digimon had grown accustomed to her presence. There were some digimon who doubted her at first, spreading rumors that humans were evil creatures and shouldn't be allowed into their world, but Ami had disproved all of them by acting kind and gentle towards the digimon.

The group had stopped at what appeared to be camping grounds, and decided to rest there for the night. One of the Tamers, Kazu commented that technically they weren't lying to their parents about going camping, seeing as they were camping right now. The others had mixtures of opinions, but didn't go on with his comment.

Ami then had left them for a short trip and both she and her partner arrived with baskets of camping food. They gobbled down the food in delight and thanked her repeatedly. Ami shrugged off their thanks, telling them it was nothing.

"Hey, what's that?" Kenta pointed out to a small brown bag Ami took out from her larger bag.

She didn't reply at first, but then answered his question by taking out the contents. Everyone quickly exclaimed the item name.

"Yes, they're Digimon Cards." Ami replied and started looking at them. "I was rather surprised when I saw stores selling these. I mean, since I know the existence of the Digital World, the idea of seeing something about it in the real world is startling." She asked them what the cards were used for.

Takato answered,"Well, kids our age battle against each other with the cards. However, a few years ago, those cards helped us when we fought our enemies."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Really, how?" Lupemon spotted the curious sparkle in her eyes and sighed. She curled up into a ball and rested in Ami's lap.

Everyone turned around quickly when Rika replied.

"When you swipe a card across the slit in your D-Power, and call out the card's abilities, your digimon receives those abilities. For example, if I had a digimon card with a certain digimon's attack on it and I used it, Rena- I mean Viximon-, would gain that attack ability." She answered the question easily but had an uninterested expression shown on her face.

"Wow...amazing. Wish these had existed a few years back." Ami muttered more to herself. Then she frowned. She was asked what was wrong.

"Well, these seem very useful, but they won't do me no good." she sighed. Ami reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her D-3.

Suddenly the digivice spazzed by beeping several times. Lupemon woke up with a start and wasn't too happy about it. Ami scowled and pressed the buttons that were on the device repeatedly. Finally, after two minutes the digivice stopped beeping.

"Stupid thing. What's wrong with you?" Ami said angrily.

"What do you mean?"Takato asked her curiously. The others also wondered.

The raven-haired girl shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. When Lupemon and I arrived at your city, this thing began acting kinky. So I don't know why this thing keeps beeping at random times. Maybe its falling apart."

"Hmm, can't be." Lupemon said half-asleep. Ami asked her why not.

"That thing is partly made out of digichrome metal. Not as strong as digizoid, but strong enough. There's no way it could have defects since I know you take good care of it." Lupemon then added,"Perhaps you should ask Azulongmon or one of his other clique sovereign members about it."

Jeri giggled while Kazu and Kenta chuckled at Lupemon's last comment. Ami could tell Lupemon was pleased that she had said something funny because of her tail movements. She rolled her eyes and then went back to pushing buttons on the D-3. As she did so, Ami heard someone clear their throat.

"Ah well, that's kind of a long story." she responded. Everyone was confused at what she meant.

Then, Henry, who had cleared his throat remembered she could communicate telepathically and could probably read minds.

He said to her,"We have time."

"We sure do, but now isn't the time to tell it. What you asked-or well had in mind- was kind of personal, and to tell you the truth, I don't feel like answering right now. Sorry." Ami said in an apologetic tone. Henry nodded and didn't ask anymore. The others were still confused, but a few of them had an idea as to what Henry's question was.

Finally, Ami gave up with her D-3 and looked at the night sky that had appeared. She suggested that they should probably rest, and received no complaints. Within a few minutes, everyone was laying on the soft grass, fast asleep.

Everyone, except for Ami and Lupemon. In truth, Ami wasn't the least bit tired. At least not yet. However, she was more of a night person, a strange habit she had aquired some years ago. Some people she knew from back then had even nicknamed her _Fukurou-san_ or Mrs. Owl. Ami had laughed and said she wasn't really much of an owl, but credited them for the creative idea. As for Lupemon, she didn't need to sleep unless she wished too. All digimon knew that but most of them who resembled certain digimon who were active during the day, slept at night and vice versa.

The two of them decided to take a night walk through the forest that surrounded the camping grounds. Ami and Lupemon felt the cool breeze that drifted through the trees and other plant life. As they strolled through the forest, they noticed the nocturnal digimon that began coming out. Ami waved at them and continued walking. Then, she decided to climb one of the trees to see what the view was from above. Being an excellent tree climber, she had no difficulty in getting up. Lupemon curled around her neck and held on tightly, but not so tight that she would hurt Ami. If anyone had passed by, they would have mistaken her for a furry scarf.

For the next few minutes, the two of them breathed in the forest-night smells, and viewed across the tree tops. In Ami's opinion, the night was more interesting than the day. There were unsolved mysteries that happened only at night that were worth solving. She wanted to share them, but even now, she was still shy in her conversations. Not as much as before, but nevertheless...

"Can't sleep?" Ami asked out into the forest. She didn't even have to look down.

The red-head showed no indication of surprised but she was impressed. In her arms, she carried her partner digimon whose eyes sparkled brightly even at night.

"It's...different at night." Rika managed to say. She wasn't the best at starting the conversation.

"Yeah." Ami said.. Then asked Rika,"Is there something you want to ask or tell me?"

"No." Rika replied firmly. "Just taking a midnight stroll." Viximon moved slightly so she could look up and gave a sign to Lupemon who signed back.

"I see."

After what seemed hours, Ami climbed down the tree. She landed with a soft thud on the grass and stretched her arms.

"Well, I may be able to stay up longer at night, but even I need my rest." she said to Rika and began heading back to the camping grounds.

Not wanting to lose her way back, Rika followed silently. Everyone was still asleep when they arrived, and the two girls didn't try to wake them up. Like the others, it didn't take them very long to fall asleep. Soon, Ami and Rika entered an alternate world that existed only in their own minds.

Little did they know that their arrival at Digiworld had sparked someone's interest.

* * *

Please R&R but no Flames! 


	6. The Most Important Meal

Sorry if the story seems like it's going nowhere but it is! It takes me a bit to get some action in there. As I read this, Ami is acting a bit leader-ish. This will probably continue throughout the rest of the story because it plays an important part. However, I will admit besides the first part, this is another filler chapter.

Please Read and Review but no flames!

Once again, I do not own the franchise or any of the characters. Heaven's Crest is a made up place, and more made up places are soon to come!

**Chapter 6: The Most Important Meal**

Dusk was settled in the area, as it always was. Nothing could be seen clearly for there was no light to show anything. The place was eerily silent, but it was not deserted. Creatures of the dark roamed around actively. Whispers drifted around as it appeared in front of the rest of them.

_"Master..."_ the voices blended together into one. They all tried to approach their leader but the leader pushed them back.

_"Master..."_ the voices continued.

The swirling matter that was their master grinned. It was time. Darkness was thrilled. The time was here.

Soon, night would cover the Digital World, not a single ray of light would enter once he was in control. They would all suffer, as they had made Night suffer.

_**"Let's begin."**_

Digital Empire: The Lost Memories_Digital_ _Empire: The Lost_ _Memories_**Digital** **Empire: The Lost** **Memories**Digital Empire: The Lost Memories_Digital_ _Empire: The Lost Memories_**Digital** **Empire: The Lost** **Memories**Digital Empire: The Lost Memories

"Shh Kazu, don't be so loud." A boy's voice spoke.

"Sorry, but don't you think she should have woken up by now?" Another voice replied.

A mumble escaped Ami's lips. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry but lasted not even a second. She saw a group of people surrounding her and several creatures looking at her with wide, curious eyes.

Suddenly, Ami leaped up and surprised everyone.

"I'm awake! I'm a-..." Her head leaned to her right and her eyes closed once more.

"Um..." Takato muttered with a confused expression on her face.

A silver furry creature that resembled a ball when curled up sighed. "Not again. Sorry about that." Lupemon jumped onto Ami's shoulders and whispered in her ear. Immediately she woke up.

"Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night! Sooorry!!" Ami shouted too cheerfully. The Tamers and their digimon couldn't help but notice Lupemon's unamused expression.

"Moving on..." she hinted to her human partner.

"Oh! Right. So where do you guys want to go now?" the raven-haired girl turned to the group.

"Hmm..." the group pondered.

The answer came up quicker than expected. Several strange noises appeared changing the facial expressions on their faces.

"Well, some food would be nice." Kazu hugged his stomach with a hungry expression. Everyone else agreed.

For awhile Ami said nothing. Her gaze drifted off to the forest and her expression was unclear to everyone.

"Hey, that reminds me," Takato began. "The last time we were here, none of us felt tired or were hungry. When we met Ryo, remember?"

He received affirmative replies from those who remembered.

"You're right. Then...how come we're hungry now?" the brunnette named Ryo inquired.

"Simple." Ami surprised them by speaking. "Because you're mind is telling your stomach that it needs food, you're hungry. Also, it depends on the circumstance. If you really focus on the idea that you are hungry and then realize you're not, then...well you're not! Same goes with sleep. In reality there was no reason for us to sleep last night, yet we did because our minds felt we needed too."

_'Then how does that explain her situation two minutes ago?'_ Kazu thought.

"I heard that." Ami said and continued with her explanation. Kazu frowned and muttered something under his breath.

"Well, we should still get some food. It'll give us some extra energy as we explore the Digital World. In fact, I happen to know just the place where we can get some great food!" Ami exclaimed with glee.

"Is she always like this in the morning?" Kazu bent down and whispered to Lupemon who had jumped off from her partner's shoulders.

"Unfortunately. However, she doesn't prefer to be like this. It's more like a curse to her. Don't worry, once her stomach is filled with some food, she'll turn back to her normal self." Lupemon whispered back.

"Lupemon don't talk behind my back!" Ami said loudly with a fake angry expression.

"Now why would I do that?" Lupemon smiled innocently. The humans had a blank expression on their face and their partner digimon chortled quietly.

Ami shook her head and sighed. She then began leading the group through the tangly forest, to their destination. Since Ami was their guide and without her they would get lost, the rest of the group followed.

"Welcome visitors from distant lands!" two voices shouted when the group entered the restaurant. It appeared to be abandoned when they arrived, but Ami convinced them it wasn't.

Two digimon appeared from out of the blue to welcome the group. One of them resembled a flower and had a bright appearance while the other one had the appearance of a red vegetable except at the ends of its arms were spikes.

"Floramon," the flower digimon began. "And RedVeggiemon at your service!" the vegetable digimon finished.

"Huh...where's Digitamamon?" Ami asked the two.

"He's on a trip, hoping to build a franchise of his restaurants all around the Digital World!" Floramon exclaimed.

"And he's left us in charge." RedVeggiemon said a little less cheerfully.

_'Is that so?' _Ami's real expression was hidden behind her fake one. She said aloud,"Ah, that sounds interesting! Well we're just dropping by hoping to get a bite to eat."

The two digimon gleamed with excitement and before the Tamers could say anything, they were off cooking.

"They're a lively bunch." Ryo commented. Red-head Rika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Ami noticed Ryo shake his head and heard him think,_'And she's her normal self.'_

Turning her attention to everyone, she suggested they sit down. Everyone found a spot to sit at, accompanied by their partners. Since they had time, the humans began talking to their digimon, catching up on events. Ami was the only one who remained silent as she began taking out her laptop from her bag.

After finding an outlet to connect her laptop to, she turned it on and waited. The others surrounded her when they noticed her messing with her computer.

"Wat'cha doing?" Kazu asked with a mischevious grin as he looked at her laptop screen behind her in another seat.

"Nothing special." Ami didn't look at Kazu as she replied. Her attention was focused on the screen. The group noticed a bunch of numbers and symbols appeared on her screen and soon went back to their conversations. Almost everyone except Ryo. He walked up beside her with his digimon Monodramon and looked at the screen.

"Yes?" Ami's eyes stayed on the screen as she typed. Ryo didn't reply, choosing to remain silent.

"Suit yourself." she replied.

Suddenly she heard a beeping noise come from her computer and noticed she had mail. Ami clicked on something and a new window appeared. However, before Ryo could see what was on it, Ami closed her laptop almost all the way, and placed it aside on the table. Ryo shrugged and went to sit down. Lupemon nudged Ami but she didn't turn, instead pointing out to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Looks like breakfast is ready."

Floramon appeared first, pushing a cart with plates of food on it. The odor reached everyone, making them hungrier. The digimon curtsied and told them to enjoy their food. RedVeggiemon soon followed after with another cart and bowed to them.

Within a few seconds, everyone had picked out a plate and began gorging down on the food. A faint smile appeared on Ami's lips as she took her plate and began eating.

"Reminds you of them, doesn't it?" Lupemon asked softly.

"In a way." Ami replied as she ate her eggs.

Everyone was soon done with their meal and thanked the two digimon for the delicious food.

"It was our pleasure." Floramon smiled.

"Now...about your payment." RedVeggiemon said.

The restaurant was silent. Ami broke the silence by standing up from her seat and walking to the Floramon and RedVeggiemon. She reached into her bag and took out some pieces of paper, handing them to the digimon.

"I'm sure this is enough." she said casually and received nods. "Well, we'll be going then. Give Digitamamon my regards and wishes."

Ami turned off her laptop and put it inside her bag. Then she exited the restaurant.

"Um..." everyone that was still inside began.

"Like I said, back to her normal self." Lupemon reminded them and told them to hurry up.

After waving goodbye to Floramon and RedVeggiemon, the Tamers and digimon hurried to meet up with Ami.

"Hey, why did you pay for our food?" Ryo stopped Ami. She shrugged and continued walking.

_'Ok...'_

"That's just her way of being nice." Lupemon spoke for Ami.

"Well then, thank you Suzuki-san." Takato said.

"Call me Ami." she replied as she wandered off into the forest once more.

"Ami-sama, don't be rude by leaving everyone behind!" Lupemon called after her.

"Ah..sorry. I got carried away." Ami paused and then continued,"So where does everyone want to go next?"

"Well, what is there? We haven't been here long enough to know what types of places are in the Digital World. Maybe you can suggest a place." Henry told her.

At that moment one of the girls spoke up. It was Jeri. Ami could feel she was glad to be in the Digital World but she was still upset over something.

"Ah, how stupid of me. Impmon and Calumon right? I forgot they weren't at the Village of Beginnings. You could have said something earlier." Ami said.

Jeri looked down and mumbled an apology. Ami waved it off and said it was fine.

"So, do you know where they are?" Kenta pushed his glasses back into position.

"Ah...no."

"Well that's helpful." Rika commented.

"I could ask the Sovereigns. They might know." Ami suggested.

"Where are the Sovereigns?" Jeri asked her.

"Heaven's Crest." Both Ami and Lupemon replied in unison.

Ami continued,"It's the 6th highest plain in the Digital World. Although the Sovereigns rule a certain region of the Digital World, that's where they live. Hmm, now that I think of it, the Catalyst might be there with them. As for your friend Impmon, we'll have to ask them that."

"So where is this Heaven's Crest?" Ryo asked her.

"Many, many miles from here. At my guess, about...5 days from here." Ami replied.

"Five days? That's a lot." Kazu complained. "Can't you just call them, like Azulongmon? He was waiting for us when we arrived."

"_Baka._ The Sovereigns aren't pet dogs that come when you call them. If we have something to ask, we'll have to go to them. Yes, it's a long trip, but you want to find your friends right?" Ami asked.

They nodded, though Kazu nodded with an annoyed expression.

Ami Suzuki asked,"So is that where we're going then?"

"Yes." everyone replied.

"Then we should get moving!" Ami began walking, not waiting to see if she was being followed.


End file.
